


Dinner Can Wait

by lolanbq



Series: Captive Prince Drabbles [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolanbq/pseuds/lolanbq
Summary: Laurent just really likes animals





	Dinner Can Wait

Damen had only left the room for a few minutes to wash off and change before he and Laurent had dinner reservations. Reservations they had been looking forward to all month since they both had been so busy with work that they hadn’t had a proper date in what felt like years. Laurent had sneaked out of work early so he had already been ready and waiting by the time Damen made it home. Damen had rushed in, kissed Laurent on the head, and made his way straight to the bathroom, telling Laurent to relax and watch some tv while he waited. It Laurent were to pick up a book to pass the time, then they would have missed their reservation entirely, but tv was easy enough to flick off despite protest. 

While strategically it had been a good idea, but Damen could not control what played on the tv so he knew it was the beginning of the end when he heard soft music and Sarah Mclachlan’s voice. He could kiss those dinner reservations goodbye.

Laurent like to put on a mask of Ice Prince, giving everyone hypothermia, but Damen knew better, though he had to admit that he was surprised the first time he had to handle this situation. Laurent had more than just a soft spot for animals and the ASPCA commercials were already intended to guilt trip you into a depression, but he seemed to take them personally. Very personally.

Damen walked into the living room, dressed to the nines, to see his boyfriend sobbing on the couch. Without saying a word Damen sat down and pulled Laurent into his lap, rocking him back and forth, rubbing his back, soothing the sobs down to gentle sniffles.

“You want to order in tonight?” Damen whispered into Laurent’s hair.

“No,” Laurent said thickly through a stuffy nose, “I’m fine. We should go to our reservation. We deserve this.” Damen rolled his eyes.

“I don’t care about the reservations, my star,” Damen chuckled, “I care about you and know you’re not going to want to be out after that commercial.”

“I’m sorry,” Laurent’s crying picked up a little, “They’re just so adorable. And sad.”

“I know,” Damen said into the top of Laurent’s head, “I know. Let’s get you changed out of these clothes and we can watch ‘Finding Nemo’, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Laurent sniffled a little more before letting Damen carry him to their bedroom, “yeah that sounds perfect.” 


End file.
